fantasycatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tywill's Darkness
'Tywill's Darkness '''is an story made by Galaxialluna. The eyes on the cover are from Tywill(green) and Mystic(blue). There are soft tears drawn from Tywill's eyes, seeing that her daughter gave up on darkness and joined the light. Blurb ''This was a magical group of cats which lived hundreds of years ago. That's how they got their name. It were ancient cats with special abilities. But one day, a kitty is born which defeated her own mother for her leadership. Part one A little kitten is born named Tywill, born to Era, the leader of The ancient cats. As the kitten turned 8 weeks old, Era let her hunt alone for the first time all alone. Returning to their home with two bunnies, the members of the ancients are surprised. 'She will be a great leader', did Era's sister say. Era smiled at Tywill. She saw Tywill sharing the bunnies with the other members. Next months, she was a little older and nearly ready to become an official member of their tribe. She hunted all-day. But one time, she met a big, grey cat with amber eyes, 3 pink horns on his head and big, beautiful wings. He turned out to be as old as Tywill, and his name was Morninglight. Tywill got scared because she never saw him before and tried to run back to her tribe, but he teleported in front of her. 'I'm no danger to you'. Tywill started to trust him, after they did some fun activities. 'In what tribe do you belong?' did Tywill ask. 'I'm from the Short-hair tribe. Though, it's funny there are long-haired members too.' did he smile while answering her. 'I'm from the first tribe who was ever made, named the Ancient tribe' did she reply back. part two Morninglight frowned while thinking about it. He learned that Ancient tribe cats shouldn't be there. That they steal all the attention for their own. 'Whats wrong?' did Tywill ask, with her green, sparkling eyes. 'I should go.' did he say, and he ran away. Tywill tried to teleport and succeed. 'Where do you think you're going?' did she ask. 'I am going back to home, Aura should be waiting for me'. 'And who's Aura? Some lazy cat you have to hang out with?' did Tywill ask, with angry eyes. 'No, Aura is the leader of our tribe. I have promised her something and i really should get going...' did Morninglight say nervously. Tywill accepted it and let him go. But in reality, she became invisible with her magic powers, and hid behind the trees. Finally, his home. He went to his mother, and said 'There was an ancient tribe cat, and she was very nice, unlike you told about them.'. Tywill was surprised. Did he think she was evil? She sneaked into the center of the tribe where they were, and she became visible. 'Listen. I met you, i became your friend, and now i realize i was evil? Thanks for the compliments anyway...' did she say and ran away. 'did she sneak up on you? What an evil cats they are.' did his mother say. Morninglight teleported right before Tywill. 'It was what my mother said, not what '''i '''said or thought. You are a nice cat, remember that. But in her eyes, you're my rival.' did he say. 'Sorry if i scared you and your tribe by sneaking up on you... I just liked spending time with you and wondered why you ran away that... nervous.' did she say. Tywill and Morninglight came together a lot. A lot... and a lot... After some months, Tywill became Tywill Spots, as an official member of the Ancient tribe. And so did Morninglight become Morninglight Shine. Later and later... They got two little kittens. Mystic and Relly.. Part 3 The kittens were brought to the Holy Waters. Tywill and Morninglight both helped them to be 'Holy watered'. Now they can be officially handled as adults as soon as they turn a few months old. Another feminine cat with a kitten came to the holy waters. 'Hello there, who are you?' did Tywill ask to the other cat. 'I am Morninglight's mate, Neona, he waited here for me to help me to get our kittens 'holy watered'.' did she answer. 'Morninglight, you have two mates at the same time?' did Tywill ask to him. 'Yes i do. But cats in our tribe are allowed to have one or more mates.' did he reply. 'Who's your first mate then, Morninglight?' did Neona ask him. 'She is.' did Morninglight reply. Mystic and Relly stopped with swimming in the holy waters. 'But... Then you won't have any time for me, Morninglight. I need help with these kittens too.' did Neona say to him. 'It's alright, i don't like Tywill anyway.' did he say. And they walked away. ''Wait what? How could this happen? Why in Elementis's sake does this happen? ''. Neona turned around to me and said: 'He doesn't deserve me. I don't understand why he chose me over you'. Part 4 The kittens grew up, and Tywill was still heartbroken. 'Mystic, you need to sharpen your claws.' did she say to her. 'Why?' did Mystic ask. Relly led a happy life. She had a mate, and a few kittens named Iris and Rainbow. Mystic was taught to be evil. 'We are going to attack your dad's tribe, the one who broke my heart. He should be dead by now.' did Tywill say. Category:Galaxialluna's stuff